HS11
A Date With Delcatty (Japanese: 'カスミ真剣勝負！命かけます！？ ' Earnest Struggle! Life or Death!?) is the 11th Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station side story episode and the 12th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. It first aired in Japan on September 2, 2003, in the United Kingdom on July 20, 2005, and in the United States on August 5, 2006. Blurb Cerulean City is where all the action is: Misty's sister Daisy is back, Butch and Cassidy are coming to steal a Delcatty, and both Tracey and Casey, the baseball-loving Trainer from Johto, are visiting the Cerulean Gym. They're there when a Pelipper delivers a letter to Misty, asking her to meet someone named Georgio by the lighthouse. While Tracey is stuck with pool-cleaning duty, Casey and Misty go to meet the mysterious Georgio. He turns out to be a young Trainer who wants to ask Misty on a date! He even has two great tickets to tonight's Electabuzz vs. Starmies game, the one Casey wants to see. Misty says no, but Georgio offers to battle her—if he wins, Misty will go the ballgame, and if not, she'll never have to see him again. Misty agrees, but when Georgio sends out his Delcatty, Butch and Cassidy grab it! They were hiding at the top of the lighthouse, and now they make their escape on hang-gliders. Georgio orders his Pelipper to stop them, and Butch and Cassidy crash a short distance away. Misty and the others come running, but Butch and Cassidy send out their Mightyena and Sableye. Misty and Casey battle them with Misty's Corsola and Casey's Meganium; Meganium's Solar Beam blasts the Team Rocket villains into the sky, and Delcatty is safe. Now Georgio and Misty's battle can begin again. Delcatty may look prim, but its Double Team and Ice Beam moves are enough to knock Corsola out. However, Corsola uses Recover to come back, then knocks Delcatty out! Georgio has lost, but Casey begs for one of his tickets. He agrees to give her a ticket if she defeats him in a battle, so it's his Delcatty against her Elekid. Alas, Delcatty's Iron Tail is a one-hit KO for Elekid, but Georgio gives her his second ticket anyway. That evening, Georgio and Casey head for the stadium and Misty reflects on yet another day in the life of a Gym Leader! Plot feeds the again; they enjoy the new food, which Misty comments that will be glad to hear about. After she pulls out of one of the food buckets, appears. Misty tells her that, despite them being back for three weeks, she hardly ever sees them. She then asks where the other two are, and Daisy explains that Violet is at dance-practice, while is at her body-sculpting class at the Gym. They are also going on modeling assignment and will be back late next week. Now that Misty has taken over the Gym, they are devoting all their time to their career as actress models. Misty tells her that being a Gym Leader is tiring work, so Daisy promises that Violet and Lily will pitch in when they get back, though that won't be until late next week. Elsewhere, two mysterious, though familiar, figures appear at a hamburger restaurant. They ask for a Hyper Happy Burger combo, with a prize in the fries. After being seated and checking that no one is around, they activate a small box that was in the fries. Professor Namba's voice comes out of it and informs Cassidy and Butch that their next mission is to apprehend a . It is owned by a young boy living somewhere in Cerulean City and must be seized as quickly as possible. Outside, Casey is viewing the Cerulean Marine Stadium. Tonight is the big Electabuzz-Starmie game. isn't going to miss this, but she has to find some tickets first. Back at the Gym, has brought Misty another batch of Professor Oak's Pokémon food. Just as Tracey is explaining that Professor Oak was pleased with the reaction from and , Casey appears at the door. Casey explains that she is in town for that night's baseball game, and then goes into the Team's song. Misty stops her mid-way through, and then introduces her to Tracey. Casey asks if he is her boyfriend, but Misty pushes her aside and asks why everyone she introduces him to comes to that conclusion. Misty shows Casey the swimming pool, who can't believe how beautiful it is. Daisy then appears saying that she gets that all the time. Misty introduces the two to each other and Tracey says hello to Daisy. Just then, a flies in through the window. It drops a letter out of its mouth, which Tracey catches. Seeing that it is for Misty, he gives it to her and the Pelipper flies away. Misty opens and reads the letter, which is from Georgio and instructs her to meet him at the lighthouse. None of them are sure who Georgio is. Daisy suggests that he might be a secret admirer, but then Casey says that it could be someone wanting revenge for a lost battle. Misty asks Tracey to come and find out what it is all about, but Daisy reminds him that he promised to clean the pool. Misty tells Tracey not to mind her as she has no manners, unless he wouldn't mind cleaning the pool. Casey then adds that she could go with Misty. Later, Tracey is seen cleaning the pool and wondering if it pays to be the nice guy. Elsewhere, Butch and Cassidy are searching for the boy with the Delcatty. Misty and Casey are now at the lighthouse. Misty is feeling jumpy, but Casey promises that she and won't let anything bad happen. A tough-looking sailor appears but before Casey can do anything he walks right past them. As Casey comments that it was a false alarm, a boy to the left of them says hello. He tries to introduce himself, but Casey jumps forward asking if he sent the letter. Georgio admits to it, so Casey tells him that he can't take it out on her friend just because he lost a battle. Georgio asks if she is crazy and Misty confirms that she has never seen him before. Casey then asks what it is all about. With a bit of prompting from Casey, he explains that he was wondering if she would go on a date with him. Misty and Casey are now lost for words. So Misty just screams. When pushed for an answer, Misty tells him that she cannot. Georgio then tells her that she is the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen, which interests her. When Misty says she is leaving, Georgio tells her that he has prime seats for the Electabuzz-Starmie game, which interests Casey. Georgio then challenges Misty to a battle. If he wins they go to the game, but if he loses he will go away and she won't need to see him again. Casey asks if he will go with her if he loses, but Georgio says the battle is on his terms. Misty accepts on the grounds that a Gym Leader has to accept every challenge she gets. Misty sends out her while Georgio sends out his Delcatty. Georgio sends Delcatty forward to attack but it is snatched up by a metal claw. Butch and Cassidy, who are on the other end of said claw, place Delcatty into an oversized blue Poké Ball. Misty recognizes them, and Cassidy tells them that they have to go. Georgio tells them to give Delcatty back, but Butch and Cassidy just run off. They then use a hang-glider to glide through the air, but Georgio sends Pelipper out to stop them. After a crash landing, Pelipper uses on them. They recover, however, and send out and , while Misty and Casey send forward Corsola and Meganium. Sableye starts out by using on Corsola. Corsola retaliates with . Mightyena goes to Meganium, but Meganium dodges and uses . Next, Sableye uses on Corsola. Corsola dodges this and Tackles Sableye. Mightyena hits Meganium with , but is then hit by Meganium's . Meganium finishes with a that hits Butch, Cassidy, Sableye and Mightyena, sending them blasting off. After freeing Delcatty, they head back to the lighthouse to have their own battle. Delcatty starts off by hitting Corsola with . Corsola then hits Delcatty with a Tackle. Delcatty then uses Iron Tail and Double Edge. Corsola sends out another Spike Cannon, but Delcatty dodges it. Delcatty then uses . Corsola starts using Spike Cannon again, but the real one is not hit. Corsola is really worried now, but Delcatty then comes together and uses a powerful . Corsola is looking bad, and Georgio says it looks like it is a date. However, Misty then orders Corsola to use . It then uses Spike Cannon, followed by Tackle. This knocks Delcatty out, resulting in a win for Misty. Georgio accepts that the date is off, though Misty promises that they can have another battle in the future if he wants to. Casey now asks Georgio if he will sell her the extra ticket. Georgio suggests that they battle for the ticket. Casey agrees and sends out her Elekid. Georgio sends Delcatty forward. Misty is unsure about this decision, but Georgio assures her that Delcatty will be fine. Elekid starts out with a , which Delcatty dodges. It then hits Elekid with a Double Edge. Next, Elekid uses . Delcatty uses Double Team, so Elekid uses the bolt to take out each clone. As soon as they disappear, Delcatty hits Elekid with an Iron Tail. Elekid holds its ground for a moment, but then collapses. Georgio is the winner. Casey is disappointed, but Georgio gives her the ticket anyway. He says it is because he has a spare one anyway and he wouldn't have got his Delcatty back if it wasn't for her. Casey is really excited about this, and she thanks Misty as it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't come to see her. Misty says it was her pleasure. Later, Casey and Georgio head out on their date. Casey checks that dinner is included in the price of the ticket, and Georgio assures her that it is all taken care of. As the camera moves away from them, they sing the Electabuzz fight song. Back at the Gym, Misty has been telling Tracey and Daisy about the day's events. Daisy asks if he was a good dresser and Misty replies that he was very nice but she just has too much to do at the Gym. She then asks why Tracey is holding a wrench and he explains that he had done a few minor repairs. Daisy says she is letting him take her to dinner as a thank you gift, and that they can take care of the Gym together. As day changes to night, Misty is sitting on the diving board while talking to her Togepi. She mulls over how her sisters are disinterested in running the gym, but she's determined to be the best Gym Leader she can be. As the episode ends, Misty remains seated on the diving board, looking out over the Cerulean Gym. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * The Sensational Sisters ** ** Violet ** * Butch * Cassidy * Georgio * Dr. Namba (voice) * Waitress Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Cassidy's) * (Butch's) * (Georgio's) * (Georgio's) * (×2) Trivia * This episode was aired between AG040 and AG041 in Japan. * reads the title card. * Until Alola, Kanto!, this was the last time Misty was seen wearing her original outfit. * The storyline of this episode may be based on events in , , , in which Misty can be found dating a male character on . Errors * 's and hit Cassidy's , despite it being . * In the credits of the dub, Suzanne Goldish is listed twice. Dub edits * The dub removes a 32-second scene involving and checking the pipes together. In other languages |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= }} Category:Side-story episodes Category:Pokémon Chronicles episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yumi Kamakura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yumi Kamakura Category:Episodes directed by Yumi Kamakura Category:Episodes animated by Takayuki Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Begegnung mit Enekoro es:EH11 fr:Pokémon Chronicles 18 ja:放送局第11話 zh:周刊宝可梦广播电台 第11集